MCDANNO UNDERCOVER
by fairydust26
Summary: Steve and Danny go undercover. As a couple. First time McDanno slash. I don't own Hawaii Five-0. I just play with our two favorite boys.


**MCDANNO UNDERCOVER**

Lying in bed, next to his partner Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, was not what Detective Danny Williams had in mind for his evening, in fact, his partner wasn't involved with anything he had planned for that evening. Okay, so maybe that wasn't strictly true. It was Friday and both Charlie and Grace was out of the house at sleepovers and there was no way that he was going to spend the weekend alone. And really, he would have ended up at Steve's house for the evening, sitting on the lanai and drinking Longboards. And the next evening he would be back.

Then, on that Friday morning, the team caught a cause. Two men had been murdered the previous night, their bodies discovered in the waste bin behind the restaurant they were dinning at. The team discovered that the two was a couple. At first they thought it wasn't relevant to the case but when they got a call at ten, telling them about another double murder, two girls this time – but also a couple. Tracing back the couple's steps, the team found out that that both couples frequently hung out at the same bar. That was when the team decided to send two of their own undercover before the killer could strike again.

Steve and Danny was the lucky candidates. At the suggestion, Danny protested loudly and vigorously, claiming that they would never be able to pull it off. It was then that Chin commented that half the island already thinks that the two are married, so it wouldn't be too hard to pull off. The rest of the team nodded in agreement and then Jersey native started to protest because he doesn't want to go on a suicide mission, looking at his best friend for support.

"Don't worry, Danno, I'll protect you." Was all support he got from his partner, along with that goofy, yet ridiculously charming grin of his. He glared at Steve, hoping he was letting his friend know how much he disliked this plan. The Navy SEAL just kept grinning and pretended he didn't see or feel the heated glare he was getting from his partner.

They went to the bar and when they finally left – after spotting a few potential suspects – no one followed them but they couldn't be sure and Danny and Steve agreed for the blonde to stay at the dark haired man's house and they even agreed to share the bed. So, that was how Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett ended up lying in bed together, in Steve's house. All for their cover, of course.

"I don't like this plan." Danny said, speaking out into the darkness for the first time since laying down, but he knew his best friend was still awake – Steve was honestly amazed he managed to keep quiet for so long. The sigh slipping from the SEAL's lips was his second biggest clue that he tan male was still awake. The biggest clue was the body of Steve turning from his position on his back to his face, facing Danny. The blonde shifted to his side as well.

"I know, Danny. You've told me. Loudly. And repeatedly." The tanned male commented with a roll of his eyes when he was finally settled, looking at Danny as the moonlight shined through his windows, remembering the flailing hands of his partner as he ranted by this was a terrible, terrible idea right before they left the office for their 'date'. "You think I like this plan? You think I like putting you in danger?"

Danny was stunned into silence. Sure, he could have made a comment about how Steve's driving could send him into an early grave. Or how Steve got shot at frequently and the people who shot at him usually wound up shooting at him, but he didn't. He couldn't. There was just something about the way Steve said those last two sentences, something about the unguarded emotion – that he couldn't put a name to – in his eyes made him keep his mouth shut. And then it hit him.

How selfish he had been. He was busy ranting and raving about the undercover work and his own feelings towards it that he didn't even stop for one second to think how this is affecting his best friend. How did Steve feel about this? Danny didn't know because he didn't ask.

With guilty eyes and a heavy heart, he met Steve's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, babe."

The Navy man immediately understood what the blonde met. He wasn't mad at Danny, he just wanted the man to realise that he wasn't the only one worrying. But that was their thing. Danny would vocally express his feelings, while Steve would suffer in silence until one day, he would blow up. He gave his blonde partner a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Danny. Go to sleep."

Feeling happy and dare he say, a little giddy, that his partner wasn't angry with him, Danny turned on his back once more and finally went to sleep. Steve stayed up a little longer, watching as the blonde man fell asleep. When he finally saw the tell-tale deep and steady breaths of a man that was asleep, something in his chest loosened and he was finally able to relax fully and fall asleep.

 **Hawaii Five-O**

The next day there was another double murder and so, that night they were sitting in the same bar. This time they weren't sitting at the bar counter, they were in a booth that was supposed to be for privacy but where was the privacy when the entire bar could see you. Steve mused that it was probably deemed private because most of the people was either busy with their own company for the evening, drunk out of their minds or they just didn't care. For tonight – for Five-O's mission – it was perfect. They were hoping that the killer would finally notice the dynamic duo that was Steve and Danny and would try and attack them and they two men would give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Maybe you need to give him a better show." Kono suggested innocently over their coms from the van, the one she and Chin was sitting in, giving her cousin a grin when he shook his head at her with a smile, when Danny complained that their suspect pool of the previous night was still the same. Lou was currently and vacation with his family, so it was just the original four on the case.

Steve frowned, he and Danny were sitting next to each other, arms draped around each other. What else could they do? "What do you mean?"

"You could kiss." And there it was, her plan or idea, from the very beginning when she nominated the blonde and the brunette for the undercover operation. The two men froze before looking at each other with identical looks, those of a deer caught in head lights. Then, as the realisation of Kono's words set in, they blushed furiously, neither knowing what to say. Steve pointed to his ear and getting the message, Danny very discreetly turned off his coms. So did the SEAL.

"It could help." Steve eventually said quietly, not quite believing what he is suggesting, but at the same time, there was this flutter in his stomach at the thought of kissing Danny. He shrugged it off as nerves. Then again, when did Steve- _SuperSeal_ -McGarrett ever get nervous?

Danny moved out of Steve's grip, but made sure that he was still close enough his partner that it didn't look like there was something wrong. "What? Are you completely insane? Why am I even asking that? You get me shot at, at least, once a day. Of course you are." Steve waited for the man to stop his rant, a slight smile on his face. He just found Danny utterly adorable right now, his cheeks was flushed a nice shade of red while he ranted.

"So, no then?" Steve asked, just to be sure.

"Did I say no, Steven?" The blonde questioned, an impatient huff leaving his lips and the corners of the Navy SEAL's lips lifted heavenward but Danny could see the question in Steve's eyes. His heart melted a little at the big goof that is his partner.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this, Danno." The brunette said, his voice a hoarse whisper and he hoped that Danny said yes because he suddenly found himself wanting to kiss Danny very, very much. Confusion swirled in his stomach as he thought about his sudden urge to claim the short blonde's lips. The same fluttering feeling of before roared wildly in Steve's stomach.

Danny leaned forward, "I'm sure."

And then Steve's lips were on his.

It was a little awkward and messy, the booth wasn't the most comfortable place to kiss in, but it was theirs. Lips moulded together, fitting like it was meant to be. And in all honesty, it probably was. Everything they've done in their lives, from Danny marrying Rachel and having Grace to getting divorced and Rachel meeting and marring Stan and then having to move to Hawaii, where Danny met his infuriating Seal to Steve anointing himself Danny's partner and Danny punching the Seal to their light-hearted banter and teasing each other to their friendship and the forming of an unbreakable bond, all of that and so much more, led them to this moment. The moment where their lips touched in what was the best kiss that both of them has ever had, even if it was a little awkward.

They pulled apart with great reluctance and effort. Their chests heaved up and down, the two being more out of breath from sharing one kiss than they were after chasing down a suspect. Neither knew what to say but they did know that nothing would be the same again after the kiss they just shared. In the past, they danced around each other. They took the comments about them being married and wrote it to the fact that they have solid friendship. But they couldn't anymore, not after that kiss. The dance was over and now they would have to decide if they are going to start dancing together, this time much closer than before, or are they going to let it go and walk away from what could possibly be the start of the best thing to ever happen to them.

"We, uh, we should probably put our coms back on." Steve mumbled eventually, when he could think coherently again. Danny nodded dumbly and they did just that.

"Where did you guys go to?" Chin asked, a little concerned.

"We gave him a better show." Steve deadpanned, looking at Danny, who blushed bright red when Kono let out an excited squeal and started to ask questions about how it was? Was there tongue involved? Was Danny's lips soft or as chapped as they looked?

"Do me a favour, stop looking so smug about it." Danny said when he finally got his ducks in a row.

"The only reason I wouldn't look smug, is if I regretted it. Which I don't." The brunette told the blonde, carefully watching Danny's expression. Sure, his partner kissed him back but it could have been to keep their cover. So, he needed to know if he was completely off track with what he was saying, what he was offering to Danny, even if he didn't put it into the right words.

When Danny's head snapped up, and there wasn't disgust in his eyes but rather relief, Steve knew that he wasn't the only one feeling something. Something started to awaken in the pit of his stomach, something dark and primal that made him want to do very inappropriate things to his partner. Right here. Right now.

But he couldn't. Right now, they had a killer to catch.

"Do you see anyone looking at us?" Danny mumbled, resting his head on Steve's chest, knowing that Steve would catch it with his Super SEAL hearing. The brunette did as he said, discreetly glancing around the bar.

"No. This guy is good." Steve answered, his tone bitter. He didn't like this one bit. And now, that his and Danny's relationship finally moved past the friendship territory, he felt terrified that the guy would do something to Danny – the thought that he wouldn't leave Danny's side and that the Jersey native can take care of himself, never even crossed his mind. The blonde looked up.

"Don't worry, babe, he may be good, but we're better." Danny assured his partner, placing a hand on Steve's bicep as a form of comfort. And suddenly, the word ' _babe_ ' coming from Danny's mouth carried a different meaning for Steve and he grinned, dropping his head to Danny's shoulder and nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck, letting himself relax as the scent that is so uniquely Danny, enveloped him and invaded his senses.

Hours later, the team was ready to call it a night. The bar was closing and they were all tired. Danny and Steve were walking to the Camaro, hand in hand with their fingers laced, goofy grins on their faces. They stopped at the sleek black car and Steve focused on unlocking the car. "Mine or yours?" He asked, because either of their homes were a good choice. And Steve couldn't wait to get his hands on Danny in privacy – maybe if he played his cards right he could even get the blonde naked.

But the blonde never answered. He heard a loud thump sound and his head snapped up. The SEAL's heart beat sped up when the mop of familiar blonde hair was nowhere in sight. He did, however, spot a guy with a hoodie rounding the car to him, a crowbar in his hands. Their victims all had blunt force trauma to the back of their heads and that crowbar would certainly explain it. Steve's stomach lurched as he realised that thump sound was Danny hitting the ground. Anger rose in his heart and spread into his veins as he realised that this was their perp. His eyes narrowed. Muscles tensed in anticipation of a fight.

It was so easy to take the guy out, it was laughable. He knocked the guy out and zip tied him and ran around the car to his partner. The unconscious figure of Danny stopped him in his tracks, heart stopping with fear. Body moving on auto pilot, he crouched next to his partner. "Danno!" No, response. "Danny! Danny, come on, wake up, buddy."

He swore when the blonde stayed unresponsive. He called Chin and Kono – who luckily hasn't left yet – to get the guy and take him to holding. He wanted a chat with him once he knew Danny was fine. Then he picked the blonde up and carefully loaded him in the backseat of the Camaro. Kono jumping in and holding Danny's head on her thighs, Chin could take the guy to HQ. He drove as fast as he could – sirens blaring and lights flashing as he made his way to the nearest hospital. The doctors took the blonde from him and told him to do something he's never been particularly good at: wait.

 **Hawaii Five-O**

When Danny came to again, his head was hurting and a sharp smell invaded his senses and there was a beeping sound in the room, reverberating around in his skull. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the low light of the room, it looked like it was either early morning or dusk outside. There was something pressing on the side of his left leg. His lips quirked up ever so lightly when he saw the gigantic body that is his partner, head on his leg as the SEAL was fast asleep. And then everything came back. The bar. The date. Looking for their perp. The kiss. Walking out and holding hands. Something hitting the back of his head. Passing out before being able to warn Steve.

He coughed, his dry throat itching. The sound immediately woke up the SEAL and Danny found himself grinning when Steve's whole face lit up when their eyes locked. "Danny!" He exclaimed, louder than what was strictly required. It was like magic how all of the tension followed out of his huge body. "You're awake. You're okay." He breathed, his voice full of awe, like he couldn't quite believe it.

"Course I am." Danny coughed again, voice hoarse and throat still dry, giving Steve a small smile. The brunette's eyes widened and he quickly got up and brought a cup of water for the blonde. Danny emptied the cup through the straw gratefully. "Who else is going to keep you from blowing up the islands?" He teased, full out grinning now.

"How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours." _But it felt like twelve years._ That went unsaid, but Danny heard it all the same.

"You get the guy?"

"Yeah, I got him, Danno." Steve smiled, but was small and weak and fell of after a few seconds. He took Danny's hand in his own, holding it tightly. He swallowed tickly. "The Doctor told me you'd wake up in a few hours, but I...I was _so scared_ , and please, **_please_** don't ever do that to me again." Steve closed his eyes, the emotions he was feeling being to much, to _powerful_ and he tried to swallow it down.

"Hey, babe, look at me. Look at me, _Steve_." And the SEAL did as he was told, for once in his life. "I'm fine, maybe not 100%, but I will be. For now, I am fine and I am here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Steve didn't respond, he just kept looking into Danny's eyes and Danny's breath hitched at all of those unguarded emotions flooding them – emotions that he usually kept hidden from the world. "Hey, you hear me?" Danny squeezed Steve's hand.

Finally, the SEAL responded, a slow smile appearing on his lips. "I hear you, Danno."

"Good." He nodded. A comfortable silence enveloped them.

Until-

"So, we gonna talk about it, or what?" The blonde was the one brave enough to ask the question. He had to work heart in order to keep his heart beat under control, he couldn't let his guard down until he was sure the kiss wasn't just a one time thing.

"Talk about what?" Steve asked innocently, heart pounding in his chest.

Danny's eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do not play dumb with me, Steven." The SEAL stayed quiet. "Fine, you wanna play? I'll play. What do I want to talk about? I'll tell you." His snark was as sharp as Steve's knives. "The _kiss_. And before you ask me what kiss, the one that happened in the bar right before our perp knocked me out."

Steve opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and closed it once again. This went on for a few seconds. Eventually he settled on something safe. "What do you want me to say, Danny?"

"The truth would be nice." He responded easily, watching the SEAL intently.

"I…I _liked_ it." He spoke slowly. Then added. "And you. I _like_ you." He blew out a breath, looking very proud of himself for uttering those words and Danny just couldn't find it in his heart to say something snarky.

"Well," He took a deep breath. "Since we're using high school terms, I _liked_ it and I _like_ you too."

Steve smiled, eyes lighting up in that way that made his whole face light up. Danny's stomach did something strange at the sight.

"So, you gonna get over here and kiss me, or-" Danny was cut of by Steve's lips pressing to his. _Finally_ , Steve thought, _now I know how to shut him up._ And this time, Danny didn't even bother to worry about his heart beat, not even worrying about the incessant beeping of the monitor as he felt Steve's own erratic heartbeat against the palm of his hand.

 _"Every man is afraid of something and when he's afraid of losing you, that's how you know he's in love with you."_

 **A/N:**

okay, so this has been hopping around in my head for some time now. I hope you like it. Also, English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
